


So close, no matter how far

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Across the Universe [16]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ci sono momenti in cui lei lo sente lontano, nonostante lui le segga accanto, e stacca lo sguardo dalla strada per leggergli negli occhi il tempo e il luogo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So close, no matter how far

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la [Settima settimana del COW-T](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/55507.html) \- prompt **'momento'** , 100-199 parole.

**So close, no matter how far**

 

Ci sono momenti in cui il Dottore ha voglia di parlare, come quella notte interminabile in Louisiana, il ruggito del motore misto alla musica distratta e ignorata dell’autoradio.

Ci sono momenti in cui desidera soltanto silenzio, spia l’ombra della pioggia sui finestrini in Oregon, l’orizzonte lontanissimo, caliginoso, di un giorno d’estate in Utah.

Ci sono momenti in cui – nello spazio di un respiro, di un battito di ciglia – cambia improvvisamente umore, da scanzonato a greve, da pensieroso a leggero, quasi frivolo. Dopo tutto quello che hanno passato insieme, la Decima lo rimprovera più per forma che per effettivo fastidio.

Ci sono momenti in cui lei lo sente lontano, nonostante lui le segga accanto, e stacca lo sguardo dalla strada per leggergli negli occhi il tempo e il luogo.

Ci sono momenti – come questo – in cui non potrebbe essere più vicino, disteso sul sedile posteriore dell’auto, mentre le preme le dita nei fianchi e l’attira su di sé, si sporge per catturare la sua bocca.

C’è tutto il tempo ignoto nel quale non sei mai esistito, e poi – misteriosamente, un segreto minuscolo custodito nel buio più intimo – c’è il momento in cui una scintillina divampa, e tu _esisti._

**Author's Note:**

> Gli eventi si svolgono molto tempo dopo [Across the Universe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/564847) e il seguito che non ho ancora scritto. Il Dodicesimo e la Decima sono a zonzo per la Terra alla moda 'umana' a bordo di una [Mustang Fastback del '65](http://images.itique.com/large/specialty-sales/2402_main.jpg). Perché è un'auto sexy.
> 
> Il titolo proviene da [Nothing Else Matters](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUK2QmdUXas) dei Metallica.


End file.
